1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of land vehicles, and to the particular field of mats and covers for land vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people must work outside during cold or inclement weather. Many people may also have to drive in such weather for long periods of time. These people often suffer from the cold or inclement weather. One part of a person's body that is especially susceptible to such weather is the feet. A person's feet often are the main portion of the body that is in contact with the coldest elements, such as the ground.
People often have special boots, or special socks for such conditions. However, even such special clothing may not be sufficient if the exposure is long enough.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that can maintain a person's feet warm even under severe conditions.
Many people have access to an automobile during inclement weather, either as a driver or as a passenger or simply as a temporary shelter. Operating the heating system of the automobile may provide some relief, however, this may not be sufficient if the exposure is long enough or the weather severe enough. This is especially true for the person's feet, which may not receive sufficient warm air from a vehicle heating system to efficiently and quickly warm the person.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that can maintain a person's feet warm and which can be efficiently used in a motor vehicle, such as an automobile.
Furthermore, if a land vehicle is used as a shelter for such purposes, it is often used by a plurality of people. Some of the people will be located in the front seat of the vehicle and some of the people will be located in the rear seat of the vehicle. It is more efficient if all of these people can be warmed at once and in an efficient manner. Some present vehicle heating systems do not warm the passengers in the rear of the vehicle as efficiently as the passengers in the front of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that can efficiently warm the feet of people located in both the front and rear of the vehicle.
Still further, some conditions may require maximum heating while other conditions may require minimum heating.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that can efficiently warm the feet of people located in both the front and rear of the vehicle and which can be adjusted to accommodate various conditions.
In many inclement situations, a person's feet are covered with snow or ice. As the feet are warmed, this snow or ice will melt and may become a problem if the water is not properly conducted away to a proper area. The floor mats of a motor vehicle can become soaked and may mildew under some conditions.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that can efficiently warm the feet of people and which can also conduct water into desired collection areas.
Still further, it is desirable to isolate any heating elements from both the feet of the users and the mats of the vehicle to avoid discomfort or damage.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that can efficiently warm the feet of people but which has the heating elements protected from contact with either the feet of the users or the support elements in a vehicle.